


Ou comment ça sentait la merde de cheval quand Yvain s’est déclaré.

by yvain



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: M/M, also leo and bohort the comic relief, it’s just soft, that’s it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Summary: “Nan mais imaginez je gâche tout.”
Relationships: (en fond), 202, 202 family, Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott), Gauvain/Yvain (Kaamelott)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Ou comment ça sentait la merde de cheval quand Yvain s’est déclaré.

“Allons, Yvain, vous vous rendez quand même bien compte—“

“Mais je sais TROP pas seigneur Bohort ! Nan mais sérieux, j’suis pas un phallique moi !” 

Le chevalier vert fixa son protégé en entre-ouvrant légèrement la bouche, ressemblant à une carpe. L’autre ne sembla pas comprendre l’origine de sa confusion puisqu’il lui renvoya son regard.

“Hé bah ?”

“Un...un phallique ? Je ne suis pas sûr—“

“Mais si ! Les gens qui lisent dans les pensées ! Les phalliques !”

À chaque fois que le pauvre prince se remettait à crier ce mot, le plus vieux se sentait mourir peu à peu, priant pour que personne ne vienne dans la chambre, alerté par le raffut à cette heure tardive.

“Les psychiques, seigneur Yvain.”

“Ah, p’t’être !” Répondit l’autre en haussant les épaules, pas plus intéressé que ça. “Mais en tout cas, vous en pensez quoi, vous ?”

“Je...”

Bohort considéra sa réponse pendant quelques secondes, cherchant et sélectionnant ses mots avec soin.

“Hé bien, vous êtes constamment ensemble, vous formez un tandem assez évident...sans vouloir vous vexer, je vous avoue que nous croyions tous que c’était de l’histoire ancienne et plié depuis belle lurette !”

Les yeux du plus jeune s’étaient agrandis, sa mâchoire pendante alors que ce fut à lui d’avoir l’air d’une carpe.

“Mais nan, jurez.”

“Ah, mais je jure sur ce que vous voulez,” pouffa Bohort en souriant sincèrement, secouant la tête. “Vraiment, seigneur Yvain, vous n’avez pas à vous en faire. Tentez le coup.”

“Mais si ça fait tout capoter ? Et si—“ 

Yvain fixa sa couverture en peau de bête, arrachant quelques poils de celle-ci d’un air absent.

“Et si je gâche tout ? Imaginez il veut plus me parler ! Pire ! Imaginez ça le dégoûte !”

“Yvain,” soupira son mentor en posant une main sur son épaule, plantant son regard dans le sien. “Il ne va pas un jour sans que le seigneur Gauvain ne chante ses louanges à votre égard, je doute que—“

“Euh, louanges c’est quoi ? Il est pas chanteur en plus Gauvain, si ?”

Le plus vieux s’arrêta quelques secondes, ébahi, avant de reprendre.

“Non c’est—disons qu’il est très...qu’il ne se cache pas de nous parler de son affection à votre égard,” expliqua t’il, articulant lentement.

“Jurez !”

“Je jure.” 

L’auto-déclaré chevalier au Lion soupira à son tour, penaud et en prise au dilemme de sa vie.

“Mais j’suis nul avec les mots, moi,” se plaignit-il alors, reniflant un bon coup. “Nan mais puis, avec mon père ou ma mère puis l’autre là, comment v’voulez que j’le charme ? Parce qu’il est trop malin Gauvain savez ?”

Bohort l’encouragea à continuer, souriant de plus belle, plissant le nez.

“Il connait plein de mots classes, et même que tous les gens l’adorent ! Nan sérieux quoi, y a QUE des gonzesses qui viennent lui parler avec leur air de connes là, vraiment, trop gavant quoi...”

“Tentez votre chance,” répéta l’autre d’un air sûr. “Sinon vous ne serez jamais fixé.”

Yvain s’accorda quelques secondes de réflexion, le double d’ordinaire, avant d’hocher la tête. 

“Et si ça foire,” dit-il, “est-ce que vous me ferez un gâteau ? Pour me consoler, genre.”

“Je vous confectionnerai un gâteau quoi qu’il advienne,” le rassura Bohort avec un petit rire. “Ça va mieux ?”

“Ouais,” marmonna le plus jeune avec un semblant de conviction. “Bon allez ! Demain je tente !”

“C’est ça ! Belle attitude !”

“En tout cas, trop cool d’vous avoir causé quoi.”

“De rien, sachez que je suis là au moindre problème. Bonne nuit,” lança le chevalier vert en se levant et sortant de la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. “Et bonne chance ! Je suis de tout cœur avec vous !”

Il laissa le prince à ses tourments apaisés alors qu’il trouva enfin sa chambre dans les longs tunnels sombres du château, se glissant sous les draps en frissonnant de froid.

“Qu’est-c’il voulait l’autre débile ?” Demanda la voix de quelqu’un que l’on venait de tirer de son sommeil et qui n’en n’était pas du tout ravi, “surtout à c’t’heure-ci.”

“Figurez-vous qu’il a peur de se déclarer à Gauvain ! Il craint que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés.”

Si le visage du roi de Carmelide était essentiellement masqué par les ombres, l’autre put quand même y lire toute la fatigue et la lassitude du monde alors qu’il fronça les sourcils, la tête légèrement relevée, avant de se laisser retomber dans ses coussins.

“Ah qu’il est con. Ils se collent depuis quinze ans, ces débiles,” râla t’il, attirant le prince de Gaunes contre lui. “Vraiment, faudrait avoir de la merde dans les yeux pour pas voir les yeux de merlans frits qu’ils se lancent. C’est limite indécent. Ou pathétique. Ou les deux.”

“Je vous signale que vous aussi il vous a fallu quinze ans pour faire attentions à mes yeux de merlan f—“

“Oh, chut, laissez moi dormir,” le coupa le plus vieux et faisant éclater l’autre de rire, “c’est ça marrez-vous, on va moins rigoler quand les deux asperges oseront pas se regarder dans le blanc des yeux demain.”

Bohort se releva sur un coude, ignorant la plainte enfantine de l’autre alors qu’il se décalait légèrement.

“Non, vous ne pensez quand même pas...”

“Ah, Gauvain je sais pas, mais Yvain c’mon fils, je le connais comme ma poche. Et je peux vous dire,” Leodagan attira le plus jeune contre lui une bonne fois pour toute, “que demain c’est sera triste à chialer.”

—

Peut-être pas à chialer mais, et ça coutait à Bohort de l’avouer, le roi de Carmelide avait eu parfaitement raison sur le compte des deux jeunes princes : pas une fois ils ne s’étaient adressés la parole de la journée, ou du moins, il y avait eh des essais de la part de Gauvain, immédiatement rebutés par l’autre. Et c’était bel et bien triste à voir. Enfin lassant. Un peu des deux.

“Alors,” lança t’il à Yvain en s’approchant de lui après le déjeuner avec le roi, “avez-vous...”

“Nan mais c’est foutu,” pesta l’autre, vidé de ses couleurs. “Pour vrai, quoi, j’suis sûr ce sera pas à sens interdit !”

“À double sens.”

“J’vais tout faire foirer seigneur Bohort !”

“Au pire c’qu’on fait,” lança Leodagan en s’approchant, “c’est que je t’envoie lui dire avec un coup de pied dans les miches, peut-être que ça va te sortir les doigts du c—“

“Assez,” réprimanda Bohort en lui jetant un regard réprobateur. “Yvain, allez lui parler. Je vous jure que vous y gagneriez plus que quoi que se soit d’autre.”

“Mais je veux pas qu’il me déteste...”

“Là il est surtout en train de déprimer, ton pote,” railla son père en pointant un Gauvain qui marchait avec une lenteur accablante, le regard mort. “Il doit pas bien vivre que son meilleur et seul ! ami lui cause plus du tout.”

Comme par magie, (ou alors c’était de voir le prince d’Orcanie aussi misérable qui le décida pour de bon,) Yvain couru à ses côtés, paniqué à l’idée d’être la raison de sa peine.

“Vous êtes—non, vous savez quoi, je n’ai même pas les mots en fait,” soupira le prince de Gaunes en suivant celui de Carmelide du regard, attendri. “En plus...en plus vos techniques alambiquées marchent...”

“Ah, bah elles ont marché avec vous, hein,” répliqua l’autre d’un air fier, haussant un sourcil. “J’vois pas pourquoi elles marcheraient pas avec eux.”

“Vous êtes insupportable...”

“Ça fait mon charme, non ?”

Le plus jeune ne lui fit pas l’honneur de lui répondre, ayant perdu les deux autres du regard.

“Mais où—“

Derrière la cour, voilà où ils avaient atterri. Ça sentait mauvais, il y avait des poules qui leur bloquaient la route et l’odeur du purin de cheval était presque étouffant, mais là au moins, se dit Yvain, personne pour les voir. Et personne pour se foutre de lui s’il échouait lamentablement.

“Ça va ?” Demanda t’il à son ami avec nervosité, jouant avec ses mains à défaut de savoir quoi en faire. “Euh, z’aviez pas l’air...”

“Je m’inquiète pour vous surtout,” s’étonna Gauvain en le dévisageant de ses grands yeux doux, les mains sur les hanches. “Vous m’évitez, n’allez pas croire que je n’ai pas compris votre manège !”

Il prit finalement les mains de l’autre dans les siennes, les serrant avec force.

“Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Dites moi, je déteste quand nous nous éloignons de la sorte...”

“Ah mais TROP pas !” S’étrangla Yvain en fixant leurs mains jointes, sentant d’ores et déjà ses oreilles lui brûler. “Euh, que dalle ! Tout va super bien, euh, trop bien sa mère !”

“Sûr ?” S’inquiéta le prince d’Orcanie en approchant leurs visages, les sourcils à peine froncés. “Quel mal vous habite, alors ? Puis-je...”

Il détourna le regard, s’écartant.

“Y a t’il un moyen par lequel je pourrais vous venir en aide...?” Hésita t’il, sa voix à peine plus haute qu’un murmure. “Je braverais bien des épreuves pour vous, sachez le...”

L’autre hésita avant de racler sa gorge, donnant un léger coup de poing contre son propre torse, se faisant mal à l’occasion.

“Ouais. Ouais j’crois bien,” commença t’il, ayant définitivement perdu les pédales et se concentrant sur la brique juste à côté du visage de son ami. “Je, hum,” il toussota, “je vais tester un truc,” dit-il. “Est-ce que vous seriez euh, okay avec ?”

“Bien sûr !” Répondit aussitôt Gauvain en souriant de toutes ses dents, ses fossettes ressortant distinctement. “Quoi d—“

Yvain joignirent leurs lèvres d’un coup, ses mains se retenant aux épaules de l’autre pour garder un semblant d’équilibre, les yeux fermés à s’en faire mal et le cerveau bouillonnant. 

Celles de Gauvain étaient douces, se dit-il vaguement, il avait mangé un truc avec du miel ou quoi ce matin ? Parce que s’en avait quand même vachement le goût. Puis son souffle était chaud et woah, ses lèvres étaient vraiment, vraiment agréables à embrasser. 

Il se détacha quelques secondes plus tard, manquant de respiration, rouge comme une tunique romaine, incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente à nouveau. Du coup, ce fut son ami qui s’en chargea.

“Vous—vous m—“

“JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE VOUS DEPUIS QU’ON S’EST RENCONTRÉ !” Hurla très bruyamment le pauvre prince de Carmelide, si bien que son père et Bohort l’entendirent de là où ils étaient et se fixèrent d’un air vaguement apitoyé. “Et je—si c’est pas pareil pour vous j’capte hein, juste, on peut, heu, rester amis ? Parce que j’suis pas sûr de quoi faire sans v—“

Gauvain l’embrassa à son tour, jetant ses bras derrière son cou et venant jouer avec ses cheveux, souriant contre ses lèvres. Plus par réflexe que par autre chose Yvain vint enserrer sa taille, le souleva légèrement et les fit tourner sur eux même, se sentant léger comme...quelque chose de léger, il n’était pas sûr de quelle comparaison choisir.

“Ça va vous va, comme réponse ?” Rit l’autre en déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez, sans jamais se décoller de lui. “Bon sang, Yvain, moi aussi je suis amoureux de vous ! Je ne m’imaginerais même pas une vie sans vous à mes côtés !”

“Dites pas ça, j’vais me mettre à chialer sinon,” répliqua l’intéressé qui fit très exactement ça, n’ayant même pas remarqué qu’il avait mis le pied dans une bouse de vache. Ou de cheval. “Comment j’vous aime trop, quoi—“

“Aviez-vous...se pourrait-il que vous—que toute cette matinée, passée à m’ignorer...”

“Ouais, j’osais trop pas vous l’dire,” avoua Yvain en baissant le regard, grattant sa joue couverte de rougeurs. “C’est trop con en fait.”

“C’est mignon,” le taquina Gauvain avec un sourire en coin. “Vous êtes tout à fait mignon quand vous rougissez.”

“Arrêtez, je vais encore plus rougir si vous m’le dites !”


End file.
